Moonlight
by Yana Mary
Summary: Edward está en su época de rebeldía y cree que el no es capaz de amar a nadie,pero una hermos vampira lo hará cambiar de parecer.


EPOV

Hacía ya 8 años desde que yo, por propia iniciativa abandoné mi casa, para convertirme en lo que ahora soy, un monstruo sin corazón.

Me alejé de mi hogar, de al lado de Carlisle, para matar personas, que según yo y según mi juicio eran asesinos, violadores o ladrones. También abandoné mi dieta vegetariana, para convertirme en un ser irracional, dejándose llevar por sus impulsos, por sus instintos más primitivos…

¿Cómo alguien, podría enamorarse de alguien como yo? Yo, un monstruo sin alma, corazón o conciencia alguna, la respuesta era simple: Nadie.

Ahora me encontraba en Winnipeg, Canadá, en uno de esos barrios bajos mugrientos y apestosos, donde los borrachos, mujeres "ligeras de ropa" y los delincuentes eran bastantes abundantes, estaba sentado en la barra de un bar, con una cerveza delante de mi, donde yacía totalmente intacta, solo era para no levantar sospechas, miraba a un punto fijo, esperando algún pensamiento que fuera con alguna idea diferente a la de pasarlo bien tomándote alguna cerveza e irte mas borracho que una cuba.

Pero no había ni uno solo, por lo que pagué la cerveza y me fui de allí.

Iba caminando por las calles, cuando de repente:

_"Dios, que culo tiene, me encantaría fallármela hasta dejarla seca"_

Se imaginaba a el y a una muchacha, donde la cogía brutalmente en el suelo.

Fui corriendo y me encontré a un hombre de entre unos treinta y pocos, y veinti muchos, estaba mirando a una muchacha que estaba sentada en un banco de espaldas a nosotros. Esa sería mi presa.

Me abalancé cobre el pobre cogiéndolo del cuello, y estampándolo contra la pared.

- No me mates- Dijo con miedo

Lo cogí del cuello y clavé mis filosos dientes en su yugular, su sangre dulce fluía ávidamente por mi garganta, el estaba chillando de dolor y suplicándome que no le hiciera nada, cuando acabé hasta su ultima gota sangre dejé el inerte cuerpo en el suelo.

Cuando me dí la vuelta, me dí cuenta que la muchacha ya no estaba y estaba enfrente de mi, abrí los ojos cuando me dí cuenta que sus ojos eran de color rojo sangre, su cuerpo era totalmente precioso, con unas piernas torneadas y un trasero pequeño, redondo y firme, mi vista viajó desde su lindo trasero hasta su plano vientre, hasta llegar a sus pechos, eran redondos de contextura mediana y muy firmes, su cara en forma de corazón con unos labios gruesos y una nariz recta y pequeña, su pelo de un color caoba que estaba amarrado en una trenza ladeada que le llegaba por muy debajo de los pechos…

No me extrañaba para nada que aquel hombre quisiera hacerle el amor en el suelo, era totalmente preciosa.

Me imaginaba, descubriendo su cuerpo con mis manos, sus pechos apretarlos y metérmelos en la boca, aquellos que parecían tan sabrosos y suaves, besar esos hermosos labios rojos, que me llamaban para besarlos hasta el cansancio.

- Me has quitado la presa- dijo sacándome de mis ensoñaciones, me sorprendí por su voz aunque estaba llena de reproche, era increíblemente hermosa, era la voz que seguramente haría tener celos a las musas de la música.

- Perdóneme, ¿Cuál es su nombre, hermosa dama?- se quedó mirándome de arriba hacia abajo.

- Isabella, pero llámame, Bella- dijo sonriendo, ¡Dios tenía la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás había visto!- Puedes tutearme- añadió, mordiéndose el labio, definitivamente ella no sabía lo que provocaba en mi.

- Yo soy Edward, pero cuéntame, ¿Es que tenías planeado zamparte al pequeño humano?- pregunté por curiosidad, se veía tan angelical, que era imposible que matara a alguien…

- Si, odio hacerlo- dijo mirando al suelo- siento odio hacia mi misma cada vez que lo hago, ya podrían haberme matado…- dijo empezando a sollozar

¿Matarla? ¡No! Me negaba a en rotundo a que le hicieran el más mínimo daño a esa hermosa criatura, ella era el ángel más bello del cielo, pero algún desgraciado la había condenado a esto, ya me gustaría mi matarlo con mis propias manos…

- ¿Quieres hablarlo?- Pregunté, no quería que estuviera triste, quería verla feliz, sonreír.

- ¿Estás hablando enserio?-dijo levantando la vista del suelo y clavando sus hermosos, pero a la vez, espeluznantes ojos, en los míos.

- Por supuesto, vamos conozco un sitio- dije cogiéndole la mano

¡Oh! Sentí una corriente eléctrica, que me atravesó la columna vertebral, no era una sensación desagradable, para nada, ahora una sensación de calidez me invadía el corazón, y lo extraño es que no sabía lo que era.

Salí corriendo con ella en dirección al bosque que quedaba justo al lado, de la calle donde nos encontrábamos, cuando llegamos a la pequeña llanura llena de flores miré a Bella, tenía los ojos clavados en la llanura y con una sonrisa en su adorable rostro.

- Bella…

- Cuando tenía 16 años, me fui con mis padres a una pequeña cabaña que ellos poseían, me lo pasaba muy bien, con mis primos Peter y Jenny, una mañana nos fuimos todos de excursión por el campo, recorrimos mucho, recuerdo que lleguemos a una montaña y como ya estaba oscuro paramos para acampar.

Hizo una pausa.

- A mitad de la noche oí un ruido, por lo que salí de el campamento, cuando salí me encontré con tres personas, tenían los ojos de color escarlata, uno se abalanzó sobre mí, dos se fueron a por mis primos y otro bebió mi sangre pero, escucharon algo y se fueron. Mataron a mis primos y a mis padres, me creían muerta, pero a mi me todavía me quedaba sangre, por eso me convertí.

Se había puesto a sollozar, pero la abracé, se sentía correcto estar así, como si ese fuera mi lugar, junto a ella.

- ¿Y tú?-me preguntó

- Me convirtieron en 1918 ha los 17años muriéndome de gripe española, Carlisle Cullen me convirtió, pero el no tenía una dieta normal…

- ¿Dieta normal?-me miró con ojos curiosos

- Si, el se alimenta de sangre animal- le expliqué- me rebelé hacia el y su dieta, me fui de mi hogar, a la que más echo de menos es a Esme, era como una madre para mí. Ahora me alimento de asesinos y violadores. Y no sabes lo que me arrepiento de haberme ido.

- ¿Hay otra forma de alimentarse?- dijo esperanzada.- ¿por qué no vuelves a tu hogar?

- ¿Volver?- pregunté, asintió- Me da vergüenza- admití

- Me encantaría ser vegetariana, es más voy a probarlo- dijo poniéndose de pie.

- Te advierto que es muy difícil- le informé

- Me gustan los retos- me contestó solemnemente- Pero me tienes que enseñar, soy muy cabeza dura- me advirtió.

- Tengo paciencia- le dije

Y con ella más, pensé


End file.
